Combo Shot
by in-the-queens-eyes
Summary: Tyler gives Reid a nice little supirse one night. Reid cant complain.


"Why does Caleb always have to fucking pick on me?" Reid groaned out as him and his beloved walked to the hummer.

"Come on Reid, you know he just worries about you, just like he worries about the rest of us." Tyler replied as he got his keys out.

Tyler walked to the drivers side of his black hummer with Reid closely behind. Tyler unlocked the car and began to climb in.

"Move over baby boy, I'm driving home." Reid said sounding not to happy that he's not getting his way at the moment.

"Sorry honey, i'm driving tonight…there's something we need to do." Tyler tried to look innocent as Reid studied him.

"What are you up to baby boy?" Reid asked cautiously.

Tyler just smile and planted a kiss on his lover's lips.

"Nothing..." he said as he pulled away. "Just get in the dam car!"

"Fine" Reid grumbled as he stopped over to the passenger's side of the car and got in.

Reid sat there with his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

"If you're gonna act like that you won't get your treat." Tyler said as he started up the car.

Reid perked up at what was said. "Treat! What treat? What is going on?"

"You'll see." Tyler said while laughing at Reid's happy face.

Tyler backed up and turned right instead of left, heading back to town instead of school.

"Were going back to town? Why?" Reid asked while looking at Tyler for the answer he thought he would receive.

Instead of an answer Tyler just turned up the radio and did his best to avoid the questions of his oh to cute boyfriend sitting next to him.

Reid on the other hand didn't like not having his questions unanswered. Reid sighed and crossed his arms over his chest and starred out the window. _"I wonder what he's planning. He never does anything secretive...hmmm" _Reid began to think and didn't pay attention to where they were going until he felt the car stop.

"We're here!" Tyler said as he stopped the car and began to get out.

"Nicky's?" Reid said as he moves to go meet Tyler on the other side of the car.

Tyler grabs Reid and pulls him close. Reid's arms automatically went around his lover's waist.

"You will like this. Trust me." Tyler whispered as he moved to capture Reid's soft lips with his.

Reid sighed into Tyler's mouth as he got his first real kiss of the night and boy was he going to enjoy it.

Tyler sensing what Reid was about to do, pulled away and chuckled at Reid's hurt look.

"Don't worry love; there will be plenty of that before the night is threw." He whispers sensually in Reid's ear.

Reid groaned in response and followed Tyler to the door. Mumbling how boyfriends use kissing as a way of distracting others from their questions.

Tyler just chuckled as he heard his lover mumble as he searched for the keys to unlock the door.

"You better stop your whining or I'll leave you here." Tyler said

Reid looked in total horror. "You would never leave me? Right?"

Tyler just rolled his eyes and kept on walking. Unlocking the door as he came up to it.

Reid followed Tyler into the bar looking around. "I have never scene this place empty before…it looks kind of strange."

Tyler just laughed at him as he went to behind the bar. "Just sit down will ya!"

Tyler picked up a bag from the bar and went back around to see Reid. "No not in a chair, on the pool table."

Reid just looked at him. "Why?" he said as he got up on the pool table.

"Because I said so" was the only answer he received.

Reid just smiled slightly and looked at Tyler and saw the bag he was holding. "What's with the bag?"

Tyler just smirked as he set the bag down on the table next to the pool table. "You will see"

Tyler walked op to Reid and kissed him.

Reid groaned at into the kiss and threaded his hands around Tyler's waist, pulling him closer.

Tyler smiled at Reid's reaction and took is plan to the next step. He ran his hands down Reid's sides and slid them up under his lover's shirt.

Reid groaned as cold fingers touched his oh so hot skin. He panted for air as Tyler moved to kiss his neck. "Baby boy…"

Tyler just smiles and begins to undress his lover.

"What are you exactly doing?" Reid choked out as Tyler pulled away his clothes, groaning as his sensitive spots are being touched.

"I'm having fun and making sure you will have a night you never will forget." Tyler said as he moved his lips down Reid's chest.

Tyler nipped and sucked at all free space on Reid's chest. Sucking on the tattoos that Tyler loves looking at so much.

Reid just groaned. "Baby boy…this feels so good."

"Just wait and see what else I have in store for you." Tyler whispered.

Tyler began to work on Reid's belt and pants. Reid complied and tried to remove Tyler's shirt himself.

"I don't think so!" Tyler said. "If you don't behave I will have to restrain you."

Reid laughed. "Are you taking charge?"

Instead of an answer Tyler just kissed Reid again while removing the rest of his clothing, leaving him clad in nothing sitting on the pool table.

Tyler pulled away and stepped back to the table with the bag on it, he opened it and grabbed something out of it and slipped it into his back pocket.

"What do you have?" Reid asked as Tyler moved back towards him.

"You will see." Tyler smirked. "Move to the center of the table."

"Why?"

"Well I need room to get up there don't I?" Tyler said.

"You wanna fuck on a pool table Tyler!?!?!?!"

"Is that a problem?" Tyler asked smirking as he crawled on the table toward his boyfriend.

"N-n-noo…" Reid stuttered as Tyler moved his body flushed with this.

"Good!" Was all Tyler said as he kissed Reid again, rubbing his hips up to Reid's hardened member.

"Tyler!" he moaned.

Tyler ran his hands up and down Reid's arms, intertwining their fingers together. Tyler moved both hands in front of his body, never breaking contact with their lips.

Reid just groaned and shifted closer to Tyler moaning into the kiss.

Tyler smiled as he was getting the reaction that he wanted, it was time now to take his plan into effect. He slowly combined both of Reid's hands into one of is and slipped his free hand into his back pocket.

Breaking the kiss Tyler moved his lips down Reid's neck. Being as stealthy as he could he handcuffed Reid's hands together and pulled away smiling.

"Tyler…?" Reid said. Looking at his hands and back up to Tyler's smirking face.

"Yes love?" Tyler said kneeling up to move the hanging lamp and grabbing Reid's bound hands and hooking them to the hook. "Kneel up Reid."

Reid still did what he was told but still completely confused.

"What exactly are you doing honey?" Reid said as he tried to coax Tyler into explaining his actions.

"You will see." Tyler said as he made sure that Reid was fully secured and could not break contact himself. Tyler moved to undress himself making sure Reid was watching him.

Reid groaned from his position as Tyler undressed in front of him wishing he could be the one to take off his cloths.

"You like what you see?" Tyler whispered as he stroked himself. "You know what I'm imagining?"

"N-n-n-o-o-o" Reid gasped out at the sight before him.

"I'm imagining that this is your mouth where my hand is. I pull away just before I release into your mouth and move around you….I fuck your tight ass so hard you loose your voice from screaming. Then as you lay panting there I lick you body clean."

Reid groaned and almost came at Tyler's words. "Fuck me!"

Tyler just smiled at Reid's words.

"You really want me to?" Tyler said as he moved around the pool table to stand behind Reid, not yet climbing up on it.

"Oh gods yesssss! I want to feel your hard cock inside of me….sooo deep inside!" Reid groaned out not even sure what exactly he was saying. He was dieing with his lover's touch! He was so close. He just needed a little more. Tyler could bring him to the end….if he just would hurry up!

Tyler swiftly climbed up onto the table rubbing his hardness into Reid's back side while nibbling his ear and rolling his nipples between his fingers. Reid began to moan unbelievably at the feel of Tyler's body so hard against his. "Tyler…"

"You want this?" Tyler asked as he pulled away and moving till his face was level with Reid's perfect ass.

"Yes!" Reid said as he felt cold with the loss of his lover's body heat.

Tyler just smiled and said a small, "Ok." And spread Reid's ass cheeks and began to lick.

Reid nearly buckled over for the sensation of Tyler's tongue touching him like that.

"Don't fall" Tyler giggled at Reid's reaction.

"Ass…I wasn't expecting that from you!" Reid said trying to sound angry at Tyler laughing at him.

Tyler moved back up Reid's body and slid his hand from his waste up to his lips running his fingers gently over them. "I'll make up for startling you. OK?" without waiting for an answer he stuck his fingers in Reid's mouth and said. "Suck!"

Reid did what he was told knowing what would happen sooner if he listened.

When Tyler's fingers were well wet he removed them and brought them down to his own cock and coated it with Reid's spit.

"You ready?" Tyler asked as he positioned himself at Reid's hole.

"I've been ready for a long time Baby Boy." Reid panted out.

Tyler just smirked and without another word thrusted forward.

"TYLER!" Reid screamed.

"Your sooo fucking tight!" Tyler said.

"Move baby boy... inside of me." Reid choked out trying to hold himself up so he doesn't collapse under the immense pleasure he was feeling.

Tyler began a slow rhythm at first. Groaning at the tightness around him.

"If I knew that it would feel this good inside of you I would of fucked you so long ago." Tyler said while slamming back into Reid.

"Oh baby boy! I like the feel of you dominating me…just don't get used to it…I still have the power." Reid said trying to regain coherence.

Tyler laughed at Reid still sounding oh so cocky even in this state. "You wish love." Tyler said while slamming back in.

Reid groaned and pushed back into Tyler's hips. Tyler moved his angel and hit that little bundle of nerves that sent Reid screaming in pure pleasure.

"More! Please! I'm soooo close!! Touch me!" Reid chocked out.

"As you wish love!" Tyler sped up his strokes and reached around to grab a hold of Reid and began to stroke in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Harry Potter can kiss my ass. This is sooooo fucking good!" Reid shouted

Tyler was so close but wanted to wait until Reid was ready. He clamped his lips to Reid's neck and flashed his eyes moving at a speed he didn't know possible.

Reid felt Tyler's power consume him and shouted Tyler's name as he came, panting heavily, all over Tyler's hand.

Tyler groaned Reid's name into Reid's ear as he released only seconds later.

Reid's arms became like jelly and was just hanging there panting for breath.

Tyler pulled out of him and moved so that he was laying next to Reid looking up at his beautiful content face.

"You're so beautiful.." Tyler said and she ran his fingers up Reid's thigh

"You don't look so bad yourself." Reid smirked as he got himself under control.

Tyler began to lick his hand clean as Reid watched groaning at the sight.

"Baby boy…let me go…please?" Reid looked pleading.

Tyler unable to say no to him kneeled up and unhooked Reid from the ceiling and let one of his writs free.

Reid unhooked his other hand and pushed Tyler down unto the table and laying a gentle kiss to his lips.

"You are truly amazing….who knew you had a kink for pool tables and handcuffs." Reid said as he pulled away.

Tyler just smiled and blushed a little at his praise.

Reid couldn't help but to chuckle at Tyler's face. "How did you think of this?"

Tyler shifted and he was laying next to Reid in his arms.

"Well the other night when we were playing pool and you were leaning over to make your shot I had an image of you naked on the table with me taking you….I just had to try it. Are you mad that I did? I mean I know how you like to be in control but I just couldn't help it…If you don't want me to, we don't have to do it again…"

Tyler hid his face in Reid's chest. "Baby boy…look at me." Tyler with a little encouragement form Reid's hand looked into Reid's eyes. Reid laid a soft kiss to his lips. "I loved it. This has to be one of the best fucks ever."

Tyler smiled again and snuggled into his boyfriend's embrace.

"You tired already??" Reid asked as he moved away and got up from the table.

"No why?" Tyler said looking at the glint in his boyfriend's eyes.

"I want to see where else we can uses these in here." Reid said smirking and holding up the handcuffs.

Tyler just smiled and moved to his boyfriend.

"Well let's find out shall we?"

Reid just smirked and took hold of his boyfriend.

I love you Reid!"

"I love you too Tyler! Let's go…the night is young!"

The rest of the night all you heard was moans and groans coming form everywhere in Nicky's.


End file.
